


Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for  tala_hiding who prompted :  "Nine/Rose fluff, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" — Rose singing would be a plus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**title: Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
rating: G  
pairing: Nine/Rose/Jack  
words: 1100

for  [](http://tala-hiding.livejournal.com/profile)[**tala_hiding**](http://tala-hiding.livejournal.com/) who prompted :  "Nine/Rose fluff, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" — Rose singing would be a plus."  

 

===

The Doctor's ears were burning.  Rose and Jack had been darting little glances at each other and at him all day, while loudly pretending they weren't up to anything at all.

Was he just going to ignore them and wait for the shoe to drop? Yes, he was.  And when the shoe dropped he was going to ignore it too, and leave it lying there like the ill-fitting and ill-advised footwear it would no doubt be.

Jack wandered into the console room.  

The Doctor made a minute adjustment.

The Tardis hummed.

Jack glanced at his watch.

The Doctor shivered as he felt the inevitability of what was to come. He scowled, the suspense like an itch between his shoulder blades.

Jack casually leaned forward, both hands on the console.

"Have you been standing there all day, Doc?" he said, a faint disapproving tone lacing his casual air with concert for the Doctor's wellbeing — or so he wanted it to seem.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "so?"

"Well, I mean, you might want to sit down sometime.  Take a load off."

"No need,  I'm just fine,"  he said, just to see Jack frown.  

"Suit yourself," Jack said, brows raised.  He looked away, and with a smirk, he lightly pressed a button.  

Music filled the console room.

"Jack, not while I'm driving-- I can't hear the vortex," the Doctor complained.

Then his jaw dropped.

Rose was leaning against the doorframe in a clingy red sweater dress — silk and cashmere if the Doctor could guess by the way it hugged her curves — trimmed in white fur.  She had on tall white fur boots and a red cap with a ridiculous little white ball of fur on the end, and she'd done her makeup extra bright. Her golden hair hung in soft curls around her shoulders. She was dressed as Lady Christmas.  

Rose stared at the Doctor, licking her glossy red lips.  Her glance darted to Jack just for a second.  Out of the corner of his eye the Doctor saw Jack give her an encouraging wink.   

The music had slowed into a broad rallantando at the end of the introduction and Rose sashayed forward him, gracefully swinging her hips. They were quite impressive in that dress.  The Doctor blinked and tried to focus.  Rose really had quite a beautiful singing voice.  

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight," Rose sang in her light, sweet alto.

Before he knew it, she was right next to him and he had backed himself up against the console, and she was jingling.  What was that in her hand?

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay — from now on our troubles will be miles away," Rose sang.

She was putting a jingle bell on a ribbon around his neck!  

"Rose," he started to complain, but he just couldn't.  She was nervous, he could tell from the pounding of her heart, but she'd summoned up all her courage and given herself a dose of mischief to help pull it off.  Jack was leaning up against one of the coral struts, grinning from ear to ear, encouraging her.  By the vortex, what two companions would get up to the moment his attention lapsed!

Jack joined in with a tenor harmony.  His voice was clear and pure as a bell. "Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore, faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more..."

A thousand thoughts ran through the Doctor's mind at that moment— all the friends he'd left behind, friends who'd traveled with him, old friends now lost forever behind the timelock, friends he'd lost to death—

Rose was looking up at him now, understanding deep in her eyes.  She knew how sad he could be but she would never leave him to wallow in it.  She'd pulled him from despair.  He owed it to her, and to Jack, never to waste this precious chance they'd been given.  He'd been hiding from them, pretending everything was the same, trying to ignore the miraculous changes Bad Wolf had wrought in them both, but they were right there, and they'd decided to call him on it.

He cleared his throat and tried to sing along.  He'd never sung much in this body, but he still had the knack.  This incarnation's husky voice blended remarkably well with Rose and Jack.  

"Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow, from now on we all will muddle through somehow!"

Rose's hands were soft in his as she pulled him into a dance hold.  At least by now he knew enough to lead when she wanted to follow.

"And have yourself a merry little Christmas now...." Jack finished, laughing, as the Doctor twirled Rose out and brought her back inside the circle of his arms.

He stood there and the milliseconds stretched into an eternity.  He'd seen a million timelines diverge.  He'd seen himself lose her, lose Jack, lose it all. He'd seen the Universe fall apart when he stopped caring what happened to it. When Rose had come back and saved him and Jack, she had done so much more. She'd offered herself to him, and he was still weighing the consequences.  

He'd made them wait long enough. Now here was Rose, warm in his arms in her soft red dress, giddy with hope as she smiled up at him, and Jack was gently moving in — enveloping them both in a careful embrace.

The Doctor felt joy welling up inside him. After everything he'd lost, after all that had been taken from him, the Universe had finally given him something back — these two wonderful human beings.  All he had to do was let them know how much they meant to him.

"Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow, from now on we all will muddle through somehow!"  he sang on the reprise.  

With Rose in his arms, and Jack's arms around them both, everything was right with the Universe, and the Doctor intended to keep it that way.

"Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now!"  they sang together, and their love was the greatest gift of all.

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
